I love you
by bajy
Summary: A Izuku Midoriya x Female Shoto Todoroki story. Including songs! This will be a short story but I do hope you will enjoy it! Please leave a review after you read it! I wanna hear your thoughts and what you think of this! This occurs sometime before the villains invade the training camp.
1. Crush

**I love these two songs a lot and I cannot help but think of the Izuku Midoriya and Female Shoto Todoroki shipping when I hear and sing these songs.**

 **So I decided to do this!**

 **Took a bit of thinking, trial and error before I came down to this story idea in particular.**

 **I don't own My Hero Academia, just this story!!** **P.S. Genderswap Todoroki's First name will be changed. P.S. there will be a surprise at the end, not telling! And this will b** **e a 2-3 chapter story.** **I do hope you all enjoy this!**

The night time sky was clear as the full moon shown its luminous glow and the stars twinkled across the deep dark blue skyes, You could see millions of them when you're away from the citys artificial lights, nights like this were peaceful and quiet when you're away from the loud nosies and hustle of the busy city streets.

Moments like this are to be cherished, being a pro hero or hero in training is never always easy and could be pretty busy, so when you have a moment to relax, when you don't have any work to do, take the time to stop and smell the roses, as one would say, Take a moment to enjoy the beautiful of the rise dawn as the sun greets the world with its morning light and warmth and the dusk as the sun sets to bring the night and its calming beauty, take the chance to do some stargazing, to admire beautiful flowers in a garden or meadow, anything like that, cause there will be times where you won't be able to do that too often.

Izuku, who wore a white shirt, blue shorts and red shoes, remembered All Might telling him that during his training for preparing for both the U.A. entrance exams and When he was preparing his body to be stronger and bulk up in order to inherit One for All without killing himself a little over a year ago, when All Might, Better known as Toshinori Yagi in his true form, And he had stopped for a little bit to admire the rising sun as the dawn of a new day came to greet them on the Dagoba municipal beach park.

So when he had time when wasn't studying or training, he would take the time to relax, like watching the sun rise when he went to the beach park to train with All Might, watch the sunset on his way home from school, draw a little (a hobby of his), do some stargazing (one of his favorite pass times) which is what he was doing right.

Camp training had ended for the day and everyone of class 1-A were all eating and chatting among themselves before they would take their baths and head to bed.

Izuku had finished his food not even a minute ago and decided to get away for a while and look at the stars after a hard and intense day of training.

Also he hoped it would cheer him up after the saddening and not going well talk with Kota at his secret base. Poor kid, to lose his parents in such a way at such a young age and then grow to hate pro heroes and quirks in general because of a villain was unimaginable. But he was not going to give up on Kota, he would give him some space but he was going to keep trying to get through to him. He had a whole week so during the intense training to get his proficient license he hoped (thats all he can do) to talk to Kota and get him to open up to him and his friends.

After getting back to the others he just scarfed down his food as fast as he could, hoping to leave with a full stomach before his friends even noticed his depression, the food was good (homemade food was the best) but it did little to lighten his mood. So he hoped that doing some stargazing would help more and help him think a bit.

 _"The stars are beautiful tonight._ _And the moon too."_ Izuku thought as he smiled a bit, _"Its nice to take the time to look at them to get your mind off of things. Though they won't be out tomorrow night since it will be very cloud according to Madalay, which will add a sense of eerieness to the test of courage we'll have then."_

He didn't know what will occur then, but this sounded not only as a challenge but something fun for Class 1-A and Class 1-B.

Speaking of his classmates, he could not help but let his mind wonder towards one of them in particular, a female student, the Ice and Fire user, Shino Todoroki, who was the daughter of the famous (though harsh) number 2 hero of Japan, Endeavor.

Bakugo would call her Half and Half and IcyHot, the girls would call her Shi-chan or Todo-chan.

She had a difficult life from what she told him and what he could gather. A sensitive subject he did well not to poke at to much, less he would receive the cold shoulder from her and less he make her uncomfortable unnecessarily, unless it was serious then he would assist like at the sports.

Despite that sensitive topic though, he was glad that she seem to come to terms with whats she's been dealing with and found a way through it. She no longer loathed her fire side, nor seemed lonely nor seemed forlorn. She still kept things to herself but she would come to him and any of her friends for advice on something if she needed too since she had opened up to them all.

She was a hero in training like him, strong, had an amazing quirk that had two elements that balanced each other out, she was strategist, one not to underestimate, intelligent, had a good sense of humor. .. and he would admit only to himself that she was very beautiful.

He fair white tan skin that was a trait a princess has even though she had a scar on the left side of her face around her eye it didn't change anything, Her long hair that reached the middle of her spine what was two colors, white what really was as white as snow on the right that represents the icy half of her quirk while the left was red as fire that represents the flaming half of it, her different color eyes were also an eye catcher with the right being a stormy grey while the left was as blue as the day time sky. she had a Pettit figure yet she's close to his height by a millimeter and she was by no means weak, she had a good built in her body despite her thin hourglass figure. She may look like a delicate flower but she was not fragile like one and she could pack a punch.

Heroic, intelligent, kind and friendly once you got to know her, Determined, Strong, Talented, and Beautiful beyond compare-!

Izuku blushed hard on that last one as he stopped himself. Slapping himself to knock some sense back into him.

 _"Snap out of it Izuku!"_ He thought to himself before he signed with a frown, _"...She wouldn't be interested in you anyways... she's out of your league. .. she'd be better off being with some who wasn't. .. you... besides we got to much stuff to do right now, we need to train to get our semi hero license. .."_

If its not obvious, Izuku has a crush on the icy fire student.

Ever since the beginning of the school year, he had been intrigued by her. A bit intimidated though due to her fiece fighting style and her cold personality back then, but over time he eventually got to know her and managed to get her to open up to not only him, but others as well, especially after hearing about her sad back story some time before their match during the sports festival.

He got through to her despite his heavily injuried state, made her realise that her quirk was her's and not her father's even though she got her fire side (which she despised and refused to use most of the time especially during that time because of her Jerk of a father), knocked down her wall to release the flames hiding within, even made her smile and forget about her dad and just focus on the fight.

Did he lose? Yes. Was he in pain from over using his quirk and getting badly hurt from it? Severely, yes. Did Todoroki win? Obviously yes. Was he upset? Yes and no.

Why you ask? simple really.

Yes because he didn't get a chance to do more in the tournament besides the obstacle course, Calvary race and his match with Shinso and losing against Todoroki resulting in not advancing in said tournament to represent himself as the fledgling symbol of peace.

And No because. .. were it not for for him, Todoroki would not have realized her errors in using only her right side, he broke through her walls to make her realize her quirk was hers, not her father's despite similarities in a number of ways. He got her to open up to others. He saved her in a way.

Looking back at the event involving hero killer Stain, it struck him like a ton of bricks, had he not gotten through to her during the festival she would've still refused to use her left side, she would've been paralyzed by Stains quirk like the rest of them and they all could've died a gruesome death long before the pro heroes arrived.

So despite that lost in the tournament, honestly Izuku had no regrets losing to her. If it will help her to become a hero, to ensure that her life can get better despite her past, then he would not wallow in despair.

Even though he was sure that she wouldn't want to be the girlfriend of someone who was easy to scare and cry, muttered alot, who was different from her in alot of ways, if she was happy then he was happy. And Knowing that she was made him smile.

Meanwhile unbeknownst to Izuku, the very girl he was thinking about was not to far away from him stood in the middle of a small clearing as she too was gazing at the stars and moon trying to get things off of her mind too, particularly a certain boy with green hair and green eyes in his class.

Shino Todoroki, the 4th child of the number 2 hero, the ice and fire user, had been having thoughts about Izuku as of late.

His green hair reminded her of the leafs in the forest much like this one, his eyes were like emerald's, his pale but heathly tan skin with some freckles around the cheeks of his face, To others he was plain looking, some like Bakugo (mainly) see him as a weak and stupid cowardly nerd who should never have enrolled in U.A, but she knew he was _Not_ any of those things at all.

He was ... different. ..

How so? She didn't know, though her friends had a pretty good idea despite her not believing that.

Ochacho Uraraka, Mina Ashido and Toru Hagakure had spoke with her earlier when they saw her leave after eating with a thoughtful look on her face and went to talk to her and ask her what was wrong.

So she told them that lately she had been thinking about Izuku Midoriya.

Sometimes when she was around him she powers would act up along with a blush on her face, she would feel happy or get a sort of sick feeling when she thinks about him, her heart would pound a bit faster then normal, sometimes she would be thinking about him without realizing it.

The girls could tell that she had a crush on him which them excited.

Until she asked them what a crush was which cause them to freak out like it was the end of the world which made her confused until they explained what a crush was, when she told them after that she never had a crush before nor had anyone to explain and teach her things like that the girls immediately brought her into a group hug with tears in their eyes as Todoroki was once again left in confusion.

Honestly she didn't want to believe that she did have a crush on Midoriya, though her friends told her that she did as it was obvious.

They asked her what she thought of him to prove their point, so she told them nonchalantly what he was like to her.

He was kind and caring, smart, very determined to become a hero, had a serious resolve, diligent in his studies, resourceful and very observant, clever, willing to put his life in danger to save someone, after that part she talking in a nonchalant manner changed to admiration as she continued, he was someone who saved others even when they themselves didn't know they needed saving (like her), Who never lost hope even when the future was bleak, remained strong even when his body was broken beyond compare (in most case's literally), kept moving forward no matter how much people try to put him down, loyal to a fault, honest, funny.

As she talked about him more and more her heart she felt was pounding in her chest again as he placed her hand on it.

When they asked her if she thought she was handsome and cute, she replied "I guess?" and that the girls squealed in joy.

Eventually she managed to get the girls to leave so she could think and do some stargazing in peace, it took a while until they finally caved in and left.

As her gaze was sent towards the sky, she was completely unaware that they didn't actually leave as they were in the bushes watching her from a far, discussing quietly between each other on how to bring her and Midoriya together.

She was in her own thoughts as her mind took her back when everyone was having lunch, she noticed that Midoriya was eating his food kinda fast, with a concern and disappointed expression on his face. He tried to hide it but she saw it. Then for a moment he turn in her direction which caused her to turn away for a moment or two, then she saw that he had left When she turn back to face him.

...Why did she come out here? Was it just to get some peace and quiet before bed time? or was she... Concerned about Midoriya when she saw him got walking into the woods? Looking back at what her friends said...

...Were they right? she wondered. Did she like him more then just a companion? Or was it just because she cherished him as a dear friend to her? Was she in denial like the girls said?

Too many questions and not enough answers for her taste. How does one express how she feels?

Then she suddenly remembered that Fuyumi, her second oldest and only older sister, told her that some people expressed how they felt when they danced, drew, wrote, played an instrument or sang (or all of the above), it really helps in many situations.

She can't dance, she didn't have her note book to draw or write, she didn't have an instrument to play so prehaps she could sing.

She is an excellent singer with a beautiful voice, or thats what her sibblings and mother told her. And it was one of her secret hobbies too.

 _"..Well its worth a shot..."_ She thought to herself _. "Well, here goes nothing. "_

Soon she took in a deep breath as the song came forth.

 ** _Out here in the quiet of the night_**

 ** _Beneath the stars.. and moon_**

 ** _We both know we got something on our minds_**

 ** _We won't admit. .. buts its true_**

Izuku was brought out of his thoughts as he heard someone's voice, singing, a little bit far from where he was. _'who's voice is that?'_ He wondered as he was trying to figure out which direction it was coming from as he listened on.

 ** _You look at me... I look away~_**

 ** _I wanna tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start_**

 ** _I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart_**

 ** _Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?_**

 ** _I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that..._**

There was a brief pause there as Shino seemed hesitate to say the next verse, she blushed a bit... could she try to sing it? everything seem to come out easy, though some seemed foreign in a way though some how it fits, but.. did she...?

 ** _... I love you..._**

That part was sung quietly, But Izuku still heard as he followed the source of it. It seemed like a love song, whoever was singing it, he could tell that it was a girl singing it, have a very lovely voice.

It sounded kinda of familiar to him but he could not place where he had heard it. He listened on as the song continued.

 ** _I practice all the things that I could_** ** _say..._**

 ** _Line by line... every word_**

She sang as she thought about the times she spoke to Midoriya.

 ** _I tell myself "today could be the day"_**

 ** _... But every time, I loose my nerve..._**

The girls listen as they had knowing looks on there face, _'If this wasn't obvious I Don't know what is.'_ They thought as they were in awe as they never knew that she could sing nor sing so beautifully.

 ** _I look at you... you look away~_**

As she sang, she was unaware of her audience, and unaware that the girls sang with her as the chorus and back up singers.

 ** _I wanna tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start_**

 ** _I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart_**

 ** _Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?_**

 ** _I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that. .._**

 ** _.. I love you. .._**

Eventually Izuku found the source of the voice, but whom it came from stunned him as he still there hidden behind a tree so as to not to get seen.

 _'Todoroki?'_ He thought as he saw her gaze at the moon, the look on her face seem to indicate that she thoughts were else, she had a slight blush on her face which confused him as he had never seen her blush before, or rather, it was a huge rarity to see her blushing as he remembered once or twice of when she had blushed around him though seemed to try to hide it from him.

He never knew that she could sing. Her voice was... melodious to him.

As she continues, her voice seem to gain more confidence with each verse that was sang.

 ** _Why?_**

 ** _Why do you turn away?.._**

 ** _It must be .. That you're afraid like me..._**

Izuku seem to also be unaware of the chorus and back up singers that sang with her in this song.

 ** _(I try) I try_**

 ** _But I can't pretend that I.._**

 ** _..Don't feel for you_**

 ** _The way I do..._**

Then she smiled, which stunned Izuku more as her lovely smile shines as her features did in the moons gentle and luminous light. This also caused the girls to smile though they had to use every ounce of might in they to not squeal happily.

 ** _Can't you see??~_**

There Shino took out a photo that was taken when her classmates went to the mall to get supplies for the training camp before the Shiguraki incident happened.

Apparently Ashido took it without her knowing it and sent it to her in the mail along with some other photos she took of her and their friends. Why she did that was anyone's guess.

This one in her hands was of her and Izuku talking before everyone decided to split up. Just looking at him in the picture as he held that gentle smile made her have butterfly's in her stomach, she smiled more.

Prehaps she did have a crush on him.

 ** _I wanna tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start_**

 ** _I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart_**

 ** _Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?_**

 ** _I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that..._**

 ** _.. I love you. .._**

 ** _I wanna tell you what I'm feeling (I wanna say) but (what to say) I don't know how to start_**

 ** _I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid (that I'm afraid) that you might break my heart_**

 ** _Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? (What'll I do?)_**

 ** _I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that. .._**

 ** _I love you (I love you)_**

After some bit of silence and a sigh escaped from her lips, she then heard a voice call her.

"Todoroki?"

She froze up when she recognized that Male voice right way before she slowly turned to the source coming from behind a tree as he stepped into the light, his emerald eyes meeting her unique mismatch ones.

"M-Midoriya?!" She asked, trying to not let her quirk flare up again at this as she quickly shoved the photo back into her pocket of her black shorts that was mostly covered by her long pale blue tank top. "What are you doing here?"

 **XXX**

The first song here is "Misty's song" by Yvette Laboy. From Pokemon. I'm not a fan of it anymore in all honesty, but I love a handful of songs and the plots of a lot of the movies from the franchise, other then that thats pretty much it.

 **Thats part one, part two will come soon! May take a while though, please be patient!**


	2. Song of the heart

**Here's the second chapter! enjoy!**

"I was about to ask you the same thing..." Izuku trailed a bit before he said, "... I ... I didn't know you could sing Todoroki."

Shino turned her head away as she felt her face get hotter (meaning she was blushing), as she said, "Its not something I do often, sometimes I do but its personal really."

"Oh I'm sorry." Izuku apologized immediately, feeling like he just invaded her privacy which he did, looking down shamefully, "I didn't know, I was just curious, but still thats no excuse for-."

"Its okay." Shino told him cutting him off as she turn to him with a face mostly clear of her blushing, "I didn't mean that you were invading my privacy, like you said you were curious, I can't fault you for that. My reason would probably be the same if I heard one of my classmates sang and be surprised for never knowing that they could sing."

Izuku sighed a bit in relief at that as he got closer to her until he was four feet in front of her, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah I guess so." he said.

There was a bit of an awkward silence between them, not sure how to break it. They looked at each other briefly before they turn their heads away to look at the sky, small blushes appeared on their faces.

They both had respect for the other, as friends, classmates, rivals and battle partner's, Don't get them wrong they have talked alot before, but in particular situation?... It was awkward. ..

There was a gentle breeze as it didn't feel too chilly but felt nice. Gazing at the stars trying to steady their heart beats.

No words were exchanged until Izuku spoke finally after a while.

"It was nice."

Shino turn to him, a bit confused until he said as he turn to her, offering a gentle smile.

"Your singing.. it was nice. Well sung and Beautiful even."

Of course this caused him to blush redily before her turn his gaze back to the sky. _'I can't believe I just said that!!'_ He thought as he reprimanded himself.

Shino blinked, astonished, but smiled again, small but visible. The comment made her heart flutter.

"Thanks." she said.

"Y-Your welcome." Izuku managed to muster those words out. "Wa-Was it a romance song?"

"Ye-Yes... I just like that song so I just sang it..." Shino said, blushing more, Only saying half the truth, thankfully he didn't catch onto that.

Another moment of awkward silence befell them as neither were sure what to say. Shino however was curious about something since it seemed like they were on the subject of singing.

"Do you sing?" She asked.

"Huh?" Izuku asked as this caught him a bit off guard as he turn to her.

"Do you sing?" She repeated her as she turn to him, "I mean I have heard you humming while we had dish duty yesterday, whatever it was it sounded nice, so I'm wondering if you can sing as well. Can you?"

This was unexpected for him as nobody had asked him that before. But for some reason while he was a bit embarrassed as he thought, _'I can't believe a girl-er, One of my classmates is asking me this!'_ he was not ashamed to tell her specifically saying:

"Y-Yeah, I can. But usually at home or when I'm by myself. Because when I was younger the other kids made fun of me more because of it to add with the fact I use to be quirkless until the U.A. entrance exams, they think its stupid and- and made me more look like a joke. While I know that there is no shame about being able to sing, and mom told me that too, I just... want to avoid being bullied more and made fun of again for it, hence why I don't sing in public nor even mention it to anyone who doesn't know."

Shino gave a sad and sympathetic look as she understood in a way of how he felt because her dad thought that singing was a waste of time and that she should be more focus on training and school, hence why she never did it around him nor most people except those who knew and loved her singing like her mom and sibblings and when she was alone.

The thing in common: they knew that there was no shame in singing, yet they felt like they couldn't sing in front of others (expect when they were alone or if they were around those who knew and didn't scorn them for it) in fear of being either reprimanded or made fun of.

 _'I wonder how well he can sing?'_ She started to wonder as she then asked him, "Can you sing something for me?"

Okay that was more forward then intended, Shino realized that as the green haired teen blushed again in surprised as he was not expecting her or anyone really to ask him to do that with no mockery in their tone.

She was expecting him to be a stuttering and mumbling mess, but instead she was stunned to see him turn his head away, rub the back of his head nervously as said, "S-Sure... ju-just, please don't laugh."

"I won't." She simply said, assuring him. Something told him that her expression said _"why would I laugh at someone who can sing? It's immature. Please sing."_

After a moment he then nodded to her.

Taking a deep breath, focusing his gaze at the moon so to not blush more nor be nervous at the fact that he was going to do this in front of a girl and someone who wasn't his mom, after a moment his face was started to become clear of his blushing as he sang.

 ** _Here comes trouble_**

 ** _No_** ** _mistaking_**

 ** _I know you anywhere_**

 ** _I could sail to the ends of the ocean and,_**

 ** _Find you waiting there_**

 ** _I've been searching, and searching_**

 ** _Near and far_**

 ** _Searching and searching_**

 ** _And... there you are_**

 ** _Our dreams will soar like stars_**

Shino felt her heart fluttered as she could hear him singing, clear, well sung, his voice was .. melodious. As Izuku kept singing his feelings from moments before had faded completely as he continued, with more confidence (faster then Shino could muster a few minutes ago).

 ** _I choose you_**

 ** _I choose you_**

 ** _What else can I do?_**

 ** _We're just too good together to part_**

 ** _What we've shared from the start_**

 ** _Feels like one beating hear_** ** _t~_**

 ** _I choose you_**

 ** _I choose you_**

The wind blew gentles as his short hair fluttered, the moon seem to make his eyes seem brighter and a smile graced his face as he remembers the time when he and his mom would sing this song.

 ** _Hello stranger_**

 ** _Don't I know you?_**

 ** _Nice to see you my friend_**

 ** _Did we just scale the top of a mountain and,_**

 ** _Fly back home again_**

 ** _I've been looking and looking_**

 ** _High and low_**

 ** _Looking and looking_**

 ** _And... what'd ya know?_**

 ** _Just like long ago_**

His voice was... Beautiful. .. never had she ever met anyone, let alone a male, who could sing like this. Don't get her wrong she has listen to other people sing from songs on tv to songs on CD's and on her mp3 player, but in front of her and like this? No. Never.

 ** _I choose you_**

 ** _I choose you_**

 ** _What else can I do?_**

 ** _We're just too good together to part_**

 ** _What we've shaped from the start_**

 ** _Feels like one beating heart~_**

 ** _I choose you_**

 ** _I choose you_**

Both of them closed their eyes as Izuku kept singing, Shino kept listening letting it fill her heart, and still neither of them were aware of their audience as the girls in the bushes listened too, trying not to make their presence known while Ashido had her phone on to record it.

 ** _I choose you_**

 ** _I choose you_**

 ** _Onto journeys anew_**

 ** _With the wonderful friends that I found_**

 ** _As the planet spins round_**

 ** _We're eternally bound~_**

 ** _.. I choose you. .._**

 ** _.. I choose you. .._**

There was some silence before Shino decided to break it, "That was lovely." She said.

"Tha-Thanks. " Izuku replied, as he turn back to her and remembered that he had just sang in front of her as his blush returned. "Its just a lullaby that my mom use to sing to me when I was little, and something we might sing whenever its raining hard on some days. Nothing to special. "

"Well I thought it was pretty nice, it had a hopeful message in it, in my opinion." Shino told him.

"Y-you think so? Th-thank." Izuku replied with a gentle smile and she smiled back at him.

Silence welcomed them again. Not too awkward this time though but more of pleasant. Still had blushes on their faces though. This time is was Izuku who broke the silence as he asked Shino what kind of songs did she like.

And so the song conversation continued on, but this helped them both to relax as they got more comfortable being in each others presence, blushes no long there as they talked for a while. Asking each other what songs they liked, disliked and what genres of music were to their cup of tea.

Until they came upon a topic such as this:

"Funny, now I'm getting a song stuck in my head." Shino said.

"Which one?" Izuku asked her.

"A Duet from a movie I watched when I was little, With Fuyumi and my mother, Sometimes this song surfaces my mind on some days... mostly when I see a man and a woman together. .. even some that bicker like an old married couple."

"You mean like with Present Mic and Midnight?" He joked.

"*Giggles* you could say that."

"What song is it?"

"... its.. kinda ... well..."

"If you don't want me to tell anyone then its fine, your secrets safe with me." he assured her.

"...Promise you won't laugh?"

"I won't, and besides why would I laugh at you? That would not be nice, also how do you know that I will laugh if I don't know what the song is? Trust me, I won't laugh. I promise."

"...Thank you Midoriya. The name of the song is called "if you love me for me" From Barbie the princess and the pauper."

"Oh I know that movie, Uraraka was telling Iida and I about it as she told us about some movies she liked, particularly musicals, and the songs from them. She even played then for us at lunch time."

"I see. Well when I think of that song I can't help but think how well it fits for Dominick and Erika... I just. ... really like that song." Rubbing her arm, embarrassed.

Silence befell them again for a few moments, A cricket or two chirped close by, until Izuku breaks it as he suddenly but gently, though nervously asked her, "Do you... Do you think we can sing it together? y-you know like for fun... also I wanna try to remember how the song goes... if you want?"

To the One For All user he was surprised when she, after a moment to think about it, said, "...Sure..."

There hearts started to pound again, why? Were they nervous? Embarrassed? Unsure? Not sure how to describe the feelings they felt at that moment (mainly for Shino)?

(A/N: All of the above yes my dear readers)

They started to clear their throat, Taking deep breaths (Mainly to steady themselves), Before Shino started to sing first:

Shino: **_Once a lass, Met a lad_**

 ** _You're a gentle one said she_**

 ** _In my heart, I'd be glad, If you loved me for me_**

 ** _You say your love is true_**

 ** _And I hope that it will be_**

Her voice came out clear and beautiful, and seem to resonate with the night, Izuku thought as he then came in:

Izuku: **_I'd be sure, if I knew_**

 ** _That you loved me for me_**

His voice came out, resonating with the night as well, strong but soft, Shino, whose heart was fluttering as he offered his hand to her (a gesture which usually meant that he was asking for a dance) which surprised them both, after a moment of hesitation she (to both and mainly her own surprise) accepted his hand as Izuku held her close as the two started to slowly waltz (Neither knew that the other was able to do that).

Shino: ** _Could I be the one you're seeking?_**

 ** _Will I be the one you choose?_**

 ** _Can you tell my heart is speaking?_**

 ** _My eyes will give you clues_**

Izuku: **_What you see may be deceiving_**

 ** _Truth lies underneath the skin_**

Shino: ** _Hope will blossom by_** ** _believing_**

Both: **_The heart that lies within_**

As Izuku twirled her around and Shino spun, both in grace, any Nervousness they had once again vanished as the pace of their waltz increased as they got more comfortable, their hearts beating in warmth as their eyes never left the other as both Smiled softly.

Izuku: ** _I'll be yours_**

 ** _Together_**

 ** _We shall always be as one_**

 ** _If you love me for me_**

Shino laid her head on his right shoulder, though this surprised him he didn't stop as their eyes still didn't leave the other as Izuku's face soften. Their dance continued as the moon became their spotlight.

Izuku and (Shino): **_I'll be yours_**

 ** _(who can say where we'll go?)_**

 ** _Together_**

 ** _(Who can promise what will be?)_**

 ** _We shall always be as one_**

 ** _(But I'll stay by your side)_**

Both: **_If you love me for me_**

 ** _If you love me for me_**

As the two stopped, Both stared at the other, Smiles full of gentleness, Foreheads pressed softly against the other, Emerald and Silver grey and Sky blue eyes gazed into the other.

Slowly but surely Their faces leaned in closer to their other as their lips were get getting closer to the other.

However they suddenly stopped as realization hit them just as their lips almost met as their eyes widened and their faces were as Red as Shino's hair on the left side as they blushed.

But before either could pull away, not knowing what had happened at that very moment as it happened all too suddenly, they felt something grab their heads from the back and push their faces towards the other allowing their lips to meet as they froze.

Their brains were buzzing, Hearts pounding wildly, trying to comprehend what had happened and what was happening now, Their blushes still visible as their faces got warmer, But then started to cool down as neither pulled away nor felt uncomfortable about this as Soft sighs escaped through their noses, eyes closing as their kissing continued, but more relaxed as they held each other closer, his arms wrapped around her back and waist and her arms around his neck.

Their hearts seem to beat as one, Wrapped in the others arms as This moment was very blissful, Their feelings for the other becoming more clear as their eyes opened, their lips soon pulled away from the other as they both said:

"I love you.."

 **The song "I choose you" Is also a song I like from Pokemon (I don't need to repeat what I said in the first chapter. I know you're wondering why i changed one of the set lyrics of song, well the reason is personal, to put it simply.) Thank you for reading the next chapter! Be sure to tune in for the last chapter!**

 **P.s. Guess who was the one to give the two love birds a push in the end? :P XD**


	3. Conclusion

**Last part! Enjoy!**

The two new lovebirds walked back to the camp site holding hands, Izuku with his warrior princess, Shino with her Knight and hero, as they soon disappeared from the clearing.

The girls (After Hagakure got her clothes (her shirt and wrist bands) back on) could finally come out as soon as they were gone and out earshot as they each squealed in excitement, jumping around hugging each other.

"Its about time!" Ashido exclaimed, "I knew they would be perfect for each other!"

"They needed a little push-" Uraraka started.

"Thanks to yours truly!" Hagakure chimed pointing at herself.

"-But it all worked out great in the end!" Uraraka finished.

"Do you think they will tell the others when they get back?" Hagakure the invisible girl asked.

"Probably not," Uraraka said with a frown as they trio walked back to camp, "Knowing them, They'll probably try to keep it a secret because they don't want to have attention drawn on them... and with our licence exam coming up they'll probably want to keep this on the down low until later."

"Unless we tell them first!" Ashido declared with a mischievious smile, "They have every right to know! That way we can protect our green cinnamon bun and hot-cold flame-cooler (is that even a thing?) so they can have a future together, they deserve to be together after all the craziness we've been through lately... *snicker* Plus it'll be funny to see their reactions from it."

With that said Ashido ran into the forest ahead of them in a different direction leading to the camp as she declared as she cackled in hilarity, "OPERATION TERRA ALPHA DELTA ADORE IS UNDERWAY!"

"ASHIDO, WAIT! WE DON'T WANT TO EMBARRASS THEM! THINK ABOUT HOW THEY'LL FEEL! COME BACK!" Uraraka called out panicking as she ran after her, both leaving Hagakure behind.

Said invisible girl just walked normally dumbfounded for a few moments until she snaps out of it and realized she's been left behind.

"DAAH!" Hagakure exclaimed in panic, flailing, "HEY-GUYS-WAIT-FOR-ME!!" Calling out to them as she ran after them.

And with that she was gone along everyone else.

But little did any one know that they were not the only one's watching and heard the whole thing.

In a near by blueberry bush were two of their classmates, they emerged out of it as they brushed the leaving and wiped the blueberry juice (for one of them) off.

Who were they you ask? Easy, they were none other then The ever so temperamental, volatile, quick to anger and literal explosive male wearing a black shirt, tan cargo pants and shoes, Katsuki Bakugo. And the other, The red Riot and one of the strongest in class with her hardening quirk, The female In a coral track suit with white highlights and red shoes, with her long (down to her waist), normally seen spiky upright red hair down this time and in a short pony tail, known only as Enjiro Kirishima.

 **(A/N: Yes ... I did it, Bam! FEMALE ENJIRO KIRISHIMA! Haha!)**

"Ugh, finally, I thought they'd never leave!" Bakugo groaned in annoyence.

"Why?" Kirishima asked him with a brow raise as her smile still lingered from seeing all that transpired not 5 minutes ago.

"Because I was about to throw up if I have to see any more of that mushy-garbage!" He exclaimed as Kirishima knew that he wasn't the romance type.

The two were doing a (Reluctant for Bakugo as Kirishima encouraged the hot head to come) quick jog to try and get some extra work out in before going to take a bath and get to bed. That was when they saw the girls in the clearing talking, the rest you already know.

"Well I say its awesome that those two got together. I kinda thought they'd make a good couple, they had been getting closer as friends since their match at the sports festival, though they way they interact sometimes it seemed like its more then that." Kirishima said, happy for her friends.

"Whatever!" Bakugo exclaimed, more then miffed, "I'm not saying they should not be together, I'm saying they should've just confessed from the gecko instead of being stupid crushing love puppy cowards. They should've done that instead of going through with that stupid cheesy romantic junk!"

There was silence for a bit except for Bakugo's grumbling until he spoke after half a minute of that:

"Anyways lets just get back to camp already. "

"Well, " Kirishima said, causing Bakugo to turn to her, annoyed but somewhat curious.

Kirishima smiled at him, "In that case." She said as she approached him before she said quickly, "Katsuki Bakugo I've always liked you as more then just a friend and rival, your tough, manly and handsome, and I have been meaning to tell you that for a while."

Kirishima immediately gave him a quick kiss on the lips before she turned and ran, knowing she just lit a bomb and was gonna get blown up.

Bakugo was stunned for only half a second before he snapped out of it and his face turn red as he ran after the red headed female.

"ENJIRO-KIRISHIMA-GET-BACK-HERE!" He screamed as he used his quirk to blast himself forward to catch up to her.

Kirishima giggled at this as she ran even faster, trying to not get caught as his yelling echoed through the forest.

 **ALL DONE! What you think of the conclusion? Please tell me. And thank you for reading the story everyone! Glad you liked it! Have a great day!**


End file.
